Connections
by blahthisisaunusedaccount
Summary: this is a bunch of little songfics i did because i have a writers block the couple is Death The KidXOc or KiddXMirra i don't own death the kid he belongs to the person who's name i can't remember who made souleater


1 ~Cold-Crossfade~

liz patty and Mirra where out.  
he let his mind wonder slowly he turned around and turned the radio on then he mutter to himself and walked out of the house kid sighed and searched for mira in the crowd he threw a fit because she wasnt symetrical her clothing was black on one side and white on the other her hair had a small braid on one side...he was so concerned with how unsymetrical it looked he didnt notice how beautiful she looked ah there she was he thought "hey mira"  
"yes kid-sama" her eyes drifted away from his "im sorry for the way i acted...i didnt mean to be so cold"  
she hugged him "its alright...i still love you"

-  
2 ~CrushCrushCrush-Paramore~

" i got alot to say to you" she yelled "really and waht would that be"  
"your always watching.....and you lie to me....why?" she yelled she was hurt by the fact that he never told her the truth when he was going out to witch hunt kid looked down at her "...im sorry" ".....i want to be more then what we are" kidd looked at mira with surprise in his eyes she just smiled mishiviously and walked up to him

"so lets be more then....this"  
she stood on here tippy toes and kissed him....

-  
3 ~Here-HelloGoodbye~ (ugh i really hate this one)  
she smiled at him and grabbed his hand she leaned in and brushed her lips against his "Mira"  
"yes...?" she said breathlessly "i want to stay here in your arms"  
she laughed softly and wrapped her arms around him he brushed his cheek against hers "theres no place i should be then here in your arms"  
"i think we make perfect symetry..."

-  
4 ~Goodnight And Go-Imogen Heap~(this ones crappy too)  
She sighed and listened to the music

"i hate this song" she mummbled

"what song would that be"  
she looked up and smiled softly "the song that aplies to you perfectly" mira mumbled kidd lifted a eyebrow and took the headphones of and set then on his head right as the chorus came on he grinned and tugged at his hair " is the hate you feel....the same as i feel when your perfectly smymetrical...and im not"  
i dont know is it she said smiling even more she stood up and kissed him " not only do envy any one who touches you but i wish that you belonged to me"  
"i already do...."

-  
5 ~Fences-Paramore~ she sat in the room quietly the classroom was empty except for her and kidd the other kids peaked through the window on the door she looked down and sang softly "if you let me i could i could id show you how to build your Fences set restrictions" kidd looked up from his paper and smiled "im sorry what was that" she looked up and glared at him he never let her help it wasnt fair mirra sighed and took the peice of paper from him that he was doing for art she wouldnt leave until he finished and he wanted it perfectly symetrical so she fixed it so that it was perfectly smymetrical "for all that big talking you sure cant walk it" she mumble laughing softly afterwards he frowned and sighed depressingly she laughed "well arnt you a mess" hse kissed him on the cheek and walked out the dooor he stared after her eyes wide...finaly he smiled softly and walked out of the room he grinned as the boys and girls looked at him surprised """well atleast i went out in style"""he thought as he flicked hes hair and looked indiffrent...

________________________________________________________________

~The Last Night-Skillet~

she walked to him ready to leave the world her wrist burned from the cuts she had just placed on herself mira stared in to kidds briliant golden eyes she strted to cry "i just came to say goodbye..im sorry i didnt waht yuou to she me cry..." kidd wrapped her arms around her and whispered in her ear "its ok...ill be everything you need...dont listen to them they dont know you like i know you they dont know you at all...i wont let you say good bye Mirra....i love you..." her eyes watered and she dropped the gun she planned on killing herself with " i love you too..."

-  
7 ~Not Gonna Get Us-t.A.T.U

she and kidd ran out into the night holding hands the ran to car laughing she searched for the keys to her car they climbed into the car and drove out of the parking lot kidds eyes glinted misheviously just like Mirras they speed away from maka's && souls apartment they noticed the car chasing after them the laughed harder then ever maka and soul where scremaing at thiem for they had walked in on the 2 on purpose and now the were on theyre way to telling everyone about Mirra rolled down her window and yelled "your not gonna get us!!!" "Aishiteru" Mirra and kidd said at the same time smiling lovingly at eachother....

-  
8 ~With Me-Sum 41~

kidd hugged his knees and he stared out into the darkness he sundenly became aware of the presence next to him he looked at mirra questioningly "whats wrong mirra..?" her eyes opened slowly and stared at him she then hugged him "im sorry i doubting you....i am nothing without you....on the streets where i walked alone...want you to know...that i am nothing without you..." he remeber her yelling at him when they went ona mission together to hunt a witch and he remebered exactly what he said " you dont trust me...your doubting my stregth mirra..." they had been akward with echouther ever since... kidd looked at her stunned as soon as he calmed down he whispered queitly " i dont want this momment...to ever end"  
he kissed her softly and whispered " these words are my heart and soul....i love you... and i wont let go......"

-  
9 ~My December-LinkinPark~(love this song =D)  
she sat outside leaning against a tree she sighed as the snow came down all around her she looked around but saw nothing but the small little flakes that melted when they hit they hit her she let her mind wander her mind wander to the arguement that drove her out of the home of death the kid her chest contracted at the thought "id give it all away just for him to forgive me" her warm tears fell on the now white ground "your forgiven its my fault for being such a freak about symetry he mumbled softly she looked up surprised that kidd was her "kidd..?" yea he said smiling she hugged him and sobbed into his shirt "i-im s-sorry that i hurt your feelings" "its ok...i still love you....." she gasped in surprise as she was pulled into a sweet kiss....

-  
10 ~Far Away-Nickelback~

""""kid where are you""""" she thought her eyes closed trying to stopp the tears from falling kidd walked into the house exshausted from his witch hunt and just wished to see her

he walked into her room she was crying "mirra..."he said the hurt was evident in his voice she looked up and sobbed his name while she wipped the tears away from one side of her face " k-kidd"  
"Mirra im sorry...who did i think i was to make you wait...and now your beautiful symetry is broken by your tears" she knew he was trying to make her feel better but she missed him so much she closed her eyes and said"i almost stopped breathing..." she said quietly she didnt notice him slowly walk up to her and whispered in her ear "....please frogive me for being away for so long..." "i forgive you....." she hid her wrist under her sleeves and hissed when he grabbed her wrist he notice andkissed her wrist he knew what she had down and could only kiss her sweetly and hope that he would never be away for so long on such a dangerous hunt....

~~~~~~=====+//Love-Conquers-All\\+=====~~~~~~


End file.
